


TAKE ME TO CHURCH (completed)

by TAEstful_Cherry



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Car Accidents, Character Death, Church Sex, Confused Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Demon Deals, Demon Im Jaebum | JB, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demons, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Heaven & Hell, Hell, Human Park Jinyoung (GOT7), M/M, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Top Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAEstful_Cherry/pseuds/TAEstful_Cherry
Summary: Take me to churchI'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your liesI'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knifeOffer me that deathless deathGood God, let me give you my lifeJinyoung was in a car accident. He was with his parents and only he survived. He feels guilty, its his fault. In his depressed state he makes a deal that will change his life.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Take me to church  
I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life

* * *

Jaebum was a ruthless demon, preying on people in their darkest times, when they were the most vulnerable. It was the easiest for him; he wasn’t looking to drain his energy dealing with someone who was stubborn.

His favorite place to terrorize was the church- looming in the shadows to wait for an opportunity to see someone with dwindling faith. They had tried to drive him out multiple times, but he kept coming back, and now kept a low profile.

He could choose when to appear to the human eye, and usually liked to remain unseen unless he saw someone who could be of use to him. Now, he was walking through the pews of the church; it was quite empty, and he leaned against one of the pillars towards the side.

The lights were off, only a small pool of moonlight shining onto the altar and middle section of the church from the windows. He was hidden in the shadows, bored out of his mind.

Jinyoung made his way into the church. His eyes were red from crying. The church had been his home away from home after he had been discharged from the hospital after a car accident. The car accident that only he survived in. His parents had been killed in the impact. And he had been driving the car. He felt as if it was all his fault. 

He made his way up to the alter and kneeled at the prayer bench resting his head on the cool wood. He prayed for forgiveness.

All he wanted was a second chance. But he knew that was never going to happen. People didnt come back from the dead it was impossible.

Jaebum’s attention was caught as he heard footsteps entering the church. Who would visit this place at such an hour? Someone couldn’t wait until morning, apparently. The thought made him smirk.

Someone had to have something on their mind to come to the church when they should be asleep. He wanted to know- could this be someone vulnerable and broken? As bad as it sounded, he sure hoped so.

He silently made his way behind him, tapping him two quick times on the shoulder, before reappearing in front of him at the altar. He leaned forward against it, looking down at him.

“Why, hello there."

Jinyoung looked up in shock and rubbed the stray tears from his eyes. He looked at the man who was dressed in the preists garments. [He didnt know demons could disguise themselves]. "Forgive me father I'm sorry for coming at such a late hour...." Jinyoung said and stood up fixing his wrinkled pants.

.

Jaebum straightened himself up as the other stood, noting the tears that had formed in his eyes. He was interested- first, he came to the church so late, and now he was crying. This had to be something he could take advantage of.

“The church is always open to those in need, my child.” He spoke, his voice calm and soothing, although it was only a game. “What is it you’ve come for?” He asked him.

Jinyoung looked at his feet and sighed. "I feel guilty father. I-I was in a car accident and..my parents were with me and they didnt make it. I feel responsible." Jinyoung bit his lip trying not to cry again.

Jaebum listened intently, biting back the urge to smile as he listened to his story. “My child, things like this happen. It’s a part of life.” He said to him, keeping his act up. “You wish they were here with you? You’d like them back?” He asked him, slowly drifting the conversation to his plan, looking at him with a fake sympathy in his eyes.

Jinyoung nodded his head. "I want a second chance more than anything in the world. They shouldn't have died it should have been me or it shouldn't have happened at all." Jinyoung said softly and wiped his eyes again.

Jaebum hummed in response. ‘It should have been me’ and ‘I want it more than anything in the world’ was enough for him. “My child... the lord can do amazing things. You can be given a second chance,” he held up a contract and a quill, the letters of the contract in an undistinguishable language that he had written out himself.

Jinyoung looked at the contract. He looked back at the priest. "He's giving me a second chance?" Jinyoung asked and took the contract curiously. He couldnt read what it said.

“Yes, my child.” Jaebum said, looking towards him as he seemed to try and understand the contract. “He forgives you. If you can devote yourself to him and sign, your parents will come back to you,” he said, keeping it vague. He held the quill out to him.

"I can I've been devoted since a child." Jinyoung said and quickly printed his name at the bottom of the paper. He handed the paper to the priest.

Jaebum watched as the desperate male printed his name. He took it, and automatically reformed himself into his normal form, the contract and quill disappearing in bright red flames in his hands, his eyes a dark black. “Thank you, my child.” He chuckled darkly, a smirk on his face.

Jinyoung took a step back in complete horror. What had he done!? He'd been deceived, the priest was a demon, and in his desperate state Jinyoung had sold his soul. "You're- you're not a priest!" Was all he was able to say.

“Good observation, you’re a smart one,” Jaebum said, his voice somewhat demeaning. He feigned hurt as the boy, Jinyoung, stepped away. “Don’t be afraid, I’m sure you know now that you can’t escape me,” he said, staying in his position behind the altar.

"I-I don't want this!" Jinyoung said stepped back. "I-I want you to destroy that contract!" He said scared now. He did want his parents back but for a life in damnation.... he wasn't so sure.

Jaebum sighed, acting as if he did all he could to help him, although he had practically ruined his life with no remorse. “I’m sorry, the contract said it was strictly permanent, no take-backs.” He said, looking at him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He went around the altar, walking closer to him. “You’re mine now,” he whispered, giving him no choice.

Jinyoung looked at him with defeat evident in his gaze. He looked away. "I-I cant get out of this can I?" He asked softly.

Jaebum smirked, and shook his head. “Nope. The contract is irreversible, I’m afraid,” he said, feigning sympathy as he looked at the other.

Jinyoung sighed. "What do I have to do? Now that my soul is yours?" He shoved his hands deep into his pockets

Jaebum tilted his head. “You’ll serve me, do as I say for the rest of your life,” he said, looking back at him with a smile. “And in return... I give you what you asked for,” he said, leaning back against the altar.

"Alright...." Jinyoung sighed. He looked at the stone floor of the church then back up at the demon who looked so damn smug and happy with himself.

Jaebum looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “I suppose you’re done for the night, I’ll leave you be, I’m sure you’re excited to see what awaits back home. But I’ll be back tomorrow,” he said, walking closer to him, extending a hand to hold him at his chin, their faces awfully close. “Bye bye now,” He said, disappearing in a small wisp of gray smoke.

The human shivered as he felt the warm breath ghost across his face before the demon vanished. He quickly turned on his heal and ran out of the church. Home. He had to get home. Was the demon pulling his leg? Was it real?

Jaebum chuckled darkly as he saw the male run out of the church. Of course, he didn’t actually bring his parents back from the dead. He wasn’t that powerful- but he could make things seem real. He had put their parents at home, making them seem as real as possible. He could hug them, touch them, and it would seem real, only Jaebum didn’t have to waste any time on Jinyoung for the things he would be given in return.

Jinyoung ran home. He stood on the doorstep hesitantly. All the lights in the house were lit. He was surebha had left them off. He tentatively unlocked the front door and walked inside.

Jaebum decided he no longer had to dwell in the church, and since Jinyoung was the only person he currently owned, he appeared in his room, but not visible to the human eye. He made his mom turn to him, with a smile on her face. “Oh, honey... what were you doing out so late? You worried me...” she said, as if she’d never left.

Jinyoung teared up and ran into her arms. "I'm sorry I'm late....I was out....I should have called you......" she was real. He hugged her not wanting to let go and have this all be a dream.

His mother hugged him back, rubbing his back slightly with a surprised chuckle. “It’s alright, what matters is you’re home now. Are you hungry? It’s late, so if you are you should eat quickly and head to bed,” she said, his dad coming over with a smile as well, greeting his son.Jinyoung hugged and greeted his father before making his way into the kitchen. His mother had cooked. He loved her cooking. 

Jaebum sat back on the chair near Jinyoung’s desk, making himself at home as he listened for what was happening below. He didn’t have any problem deceiving him, as long as he got what he wanted in return.

Jinyoung finished his food and bid his parents goodnight and headed up to his room. He flipped on the light and went to his dresser to change into something comforting to sleep in.

Jaebum heard him enter the room, holding back a chuckle. It wouldn’t hurt just to play with him a little, right? He leaned back, keeping himself invisible as he watched Jinyoung with a close eye.

Jinyoung pulled off his clothes and put them in the hamper before pulling on boxers and a pair of sweats.

Jaebum smirked a little bit seeing him dress, before making himself appear, still sitting in the chair. “Hello there, you sure do look nice,” he said teasingly, never tearing his eyes from him.

Jinyoung gave a surprised sound and turned arms crossed over his body. "What the hell!?" He demanded.

Jaebum gave him a look of surprise, but made no effort to look away. “What? I don’t see the problem,” he said, crossing his own arms.

Jinyoung looked at him. "How much did you see?" He asked suddenly feeling embarrassed and slightly exposed.

“A lot.” Jaebum answered, snickering slightly to himself at the other’s embarrassed state. Something he never got tired of was messing with humans.

"Ah..." Jinyoung just blushed . He uncrossed his arms. "So what did you want?"

“Nothing in particular,” Jaebum hummed. “You’ll have to get a lot more comfortable with me, I hope you know that,” he said to him.

He nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. "Yeah I get that just you watching me changing is a bit unnerving..."he admitted

“You’ll get used to it.” Jaebum snickered to himself, leaning back in the chair before looking over to him again. “How are you feeling, then? I suppose you’re happy,” he said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm overjoyed. Itsblike a dream come true. Thank you...for everything. If it wasnt for you...I probably would have ended everything so I could see them again." Jinyoung said softly.

“Hmm... you’re welcome,” Jaebum said simply, leaning his head back. He knew he could take it away at any moment, if he disobeyed him. It sounded insensitive, but that’s what he’d grown to be over the years. Insensitive.

Jinyoung watched him. "What should I call you? Do you have a name?" He asked. If he was to get to know the Demon he had to know his name at least .

“My names Im Jaebum, but Jaebum will suffice,” He said, not bothering to ask the other’s name since he’d already read it from the contract.

"Okay Jaebum." Jinyoung nodded. He leaned back on his bed. "Mind if I sleep? Or do you want anything from me?"

Jaebum lifted his head. “I said I’d leave you alone for the night, so I suppose I’ll let you sleep.” He said, deciding his requests would begin tomorrow.

Jinyoung nodded. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then. Again. It's great you brought my parents back..." he hummed


	2. Chapter 2

He tells me, "Worship in the bedroom"  
The only Heaven I'll be sent to  
Is when I'm alone with you  
I was born sick, but I love it  
Command me to be well  
Amen, Amen, Amen

* * *

Jaebum just nodded, knowing the other was unaware that all of this was just an illusion. He made himself invisible, before laying his head back again. In the morning, he was still in the chair, having fallen asleep. He didn’t require rest, but that was really all he could do to pass the time. He woke up, standing up and running a hand through his hair, peering over to Jinyoung’s bed. Jinyoung was still asleep. He was curled up underneath the sheets and was snoring softly.Jaebum sighed as he took a look at him, making himself visible before plopping down on the bed, shaking the other boy awake. “Wake up. You can’t sleep all day.”

Jinyoung groaned softly and rolled over opening his eyes and focusing on Jaebum. "How late is it?" He asked softly. It was his day off he could sleep as late as he wanted.

“Like, 10.” Jaebum commented nonchalantly, leaning against the headboard of the bed, looking down at him. It wasn’t all that late, but he just loved to pester people.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and pulled the covers over his head. "Let me sleep." He huffed.

Jaebum sighed, closing his eyes. “So lazy, aren’t you?” He shook his head- he’d have to get used to having him around a lot more often.

"I'm not lazy I work 5 days a week from 8-5 today is my day off and I will use some that day to sleep." Jinyoung said voice slightly muffled from the pillow and blankets that were over his head.

“Lazy~” Jaebum chuckled at him. “Fine, sleep a little bit more. But don’t forget what I had planned for today,” he hummed to him.

Jinyoung was wide awake at that. He pulled the covers away. "You never told me what you had planned." He stated.

“Hm? Must have slipped my mind,” Jaebum said, climbing over him, their faces awfully close again. “Silly you. You’ll never know in advance, you have to find out,” he smirked at him.

Jinyoung turns a light shade of pink as the demon moved to climb over him. "What is it? I hate surprises." He huffed.

Jaebum liked the light shade of pink he turned, bringing his hand up to hold Jinyoung’s chin. “I’m sure you know how lonely it must be for me, right?” He hummed, faking some sort of dismay as he looked at him.

Jinyoung knew what was coming. The demon wanted to have sex. "You're a demon you can get whatever you want. How are you lonely?"

Jaebum’s expression faltered slightly, and he let out a sigh. “Because compared to most other demons, I’m kinder. But you’ve given your soul to me,” he hummed.

"Mmm yeah I did give you my soul. That doesn't mean I love you." Jinyoung pointed out.

Jaebum sighed, closing his eyes momentarily before looking at him again. “Love... so silly. Do you still believe that?” He shook his head.

"Yeah it's a human emotion every human loves something." Jinyoung looked up at him.

Jaebum sighed another time. “I’m beginning to get tired of you being smart with me.” he pursed his lips.

"Okay okay I'll shut up I'm sorry." Jinyoung smiled. "So what was it you wanted to do?"

Jaebum smiled as he complied. “We can start off slowly, unless you want more,” he smirked, their lips brushing slightly as he held his chin firmly.

"Slowly.." Jinyoung said softly against Jaebum's lips."I've not exactly done this before."

“I’ll be gentle,” Jaebum said to him with a slight chuckle. He leaned down slightly, connecting their lips and closing his eyes.

Jinyoung kissed back. He moved his hands to run themselves through Jaebum's hair.

Jaebum hummed into the kiss as he felt Jinyoung’s fingers comb through his hair. He moved his hand from his chin to his hip, slowly trailing his fingers up his body.

Jinyoung reacted by spreading his legs still happy that there was a blanket covering between them.

Jaebum smirked against his lips, and he lifted his hand to pull down the blanket slightly, down to his chest. He moved his lips to kiss at his jaw, and then his neck. Jinyoung gave a soft gasp and his grip tightened in the others hair. “Hm... do you like it?” Jaebum smirked against his neck, licking and nibbling at the skin as he enjoyed the feeling of having his fingers in his hair.

"Yeah I like it...." Jinyoung said tilting his head up to watch Jaebum.

Jaebum bit down on his skin then, creating a hickey on his neck. He pulled back slightly to look at it, satisfied with himself as he pulled the blanket back even more, hooking his fingers around the hem of Jinyoung’s shirt.

Jinyoung sat up and pulled off his shirt for Jaebum to make it easier. He wanted this... he reached out to begin unbuttoned the others shirt. Jaebum admired the younger’s body, before letting him unbutton his own shirt. He pulled it off, before leaning back to Jinyoung’s lips to kiss him hungrily. Jinyoung gasped slightly. Jaebum's body was warm against his. He gently laid back pulling the other fully ontop of him. Jaebum licked at Jinyoung’s bottom lip, before forcing his tongue inside of his mouth, hooking his fingers around the hem of his sweatpants, inching them down his legs. Jinyoung arched his body so Jaebum could pull off his pants. He felt himself staring to get aroused. Jaebum began to grind himself against Jinyoung’s lower half, continuing to kiss him as he massaged Jinyoung’s tongue with his.

"Ah~" Jinyoung gasped and rocked his hips upward trying to get more friction. He pulled away for air and tried to pull off Jaebum's pants.

Jaebum let out a small sigh of pleasure as Jinyoung rocked his hips against his own. He helped the other pull off his own pants, discarding them somewhere in the room. As he pulled away for air, he reattached his lips to his neck, feeling his erection grow in his boxers.

"F-fuck..." Jinyoung gasped. He gripped tighter onto Jaebum's hair. "Please. I think I want it now..." he begged.

Jaebum smirked, enjoying his begging. A bottle of lube appeared in his hand, and he ripped the blankets away from them. He began to take off Jinyoung’s boxers, licking his lips lustfully as more was revealed to him. He threw them to the side, and poured some of the lube onto his fingers, admiring his body as he did so. Jinyoung gasped and pushed himself up on the pillows and spread his legs wider. This was actually happening. Jaebum loved to see Jinyoung be so good for him, and he moved to hover over him again. He slowly pushed a single finger into him, watching his face to see his reaction.

Jinyoung’s face contorted into pleasure. He gripped the sheets and moaned. "Ah Fuck." He shifted slightly at the uncomfortable feeling but it felt good.

Jaebum bit his lip, loving the look of Jinyoung’s pleasured face. He began to move his finger inside of him, pumping slowly.

Jinyoung gasped the sensation new to him. "Fuck Jaebum.....m-more please..." he begged

Jinyoung’s begging turned Jaebum on even more, and he obliged. He added another finger, moving slightly faster inside of him. Jinyoung arched off the bed slightly as the fingers grazed over that one spot that made see stars. "Right there!" Jaebum’s lips tugged up into a smirk as he found Jinyoung’s sweet spot. He angled his fingers towards it, moving them faster to hit it with every thrust of his fingers. Jinyoung moaned a little louder and covered his mouth. He didnt want his parents to hear this.

That’s what Jaebum wanted to hear, and pulled away to take off his own boxers. He used more lube on his member, before lining himself up at the younger’s entrance. He slowly pushed inside of him, making eye contact with him all the while.

Jinyoung gasped. He felt himself getting stretched open. "Ah y-youre so big..." he groaned and tried to relax.

“Does it feel good?” Jaebum whispered to him, biting his own lip to hold back his sighs of pleasure as he felt how tight Jinyoung was around him. He stayed still for a couple moments, letting him adjust to his size.

Jaebum saw him try and cover his noises, and took the other’s hand away from his mouth. “I want to hear you.” He growled, thrusting his fingers into him even faster.

"But I don't want my parents to hear me..." Jinyoung gasped out. He tried to moan quieter.

“But I do,” Jaebum smirked, leaning down to kiss at his neck. “You sound so hot, I want them to hear you,” he whispered to him, scissoring his fingers inside of him.

Jinyoung moaned again shaking his head.. "Ah please more.. I think I'm ready."

"So good.. feels good." Jinyoung said softly he rocked his hips testing the waters before saying "please move..."

Jaebum grabbed him at his hips, before beginning to move his hips back and forth. His thrusts were slow, allowing him to get used to it, letting out a soft sigh of pleasure.

Jinyoung gripped onto Jaebum's shoulders. His nails digging into the other's skin.

Jaebum let out a groan of enjoyment as he felt Jinyoung’s nails dig into his skin. His thrusts got a little bit faster, still gripping onto his hips tight.

Jinyoung moaned as Jaebum sped up. "Fuck so good! Please harder..... please."

Jaebum didn’t have to be told twice, speeding up his thrusts and fucking into him harder and faster. His breathing sped up, panting against the skin of his neck.

Jinyoung leaned up and pressed a kiss to the other lips kissing him passionately.

Jaebum returned the kiss immediately, letting his eyes flutter closed. He kept a steady pace with his thrusts, before angling himself to thrust deeper.

"I'm close Jaebum I'm so close..." he gasped as he pulled away from the kiss.

“Cum for me, baby,” Jaebum demanded, he rested his forehead against Jinyoung’s and looked into his eyes. His thrusts became harder and faster, trying to get Jinyoung to his orgasm.

Jinyoung gasped and arched his back and came hard all over his chest after a few thrusts from Jaebum.

As Jinyoung came, Jaebum let out a small moan. He continued his thrusts before he came inside of him, gripping his hips tight. “Fuck...”

Jinyoung gasped as he felt Jaebum release. "Ah fuck... that was so good."

Jaebum panted hard, before pulling out and laying beside him. “I’m glad you liked it, because now I might be asking for that a lot more often,” he smirked at him, catching his breath.

Jinyoung nodded and laid back feeling tired. "Yeah that was really good."

“Come here, then,” Jaebum said, pulling the younger boy closer to him, a bit of an odd action for himself. “I wonder what your god thinks of you now,” He snickered.

Jinyoung laid in his arms feeling content and comfortable and wondering what his parents were thinking right now. "I don't know....he probably hates me now... but I'm already going to hell so.." Jinyoung shrugged.

Jaebum held him, letting his eyes close. He snickered at his statement. “And was it worth it?” He asked him.

"Yes it was so worth it." Jinyoung said softly. "I loved it." He added.

Jaebum hummed in satisfaction, that’s what he wanted to hear. “Good~” He said with a small smirk on his face.

Jinyoung nodded and rolled on his back and looked at the ceiling. "So that's all you went from me?"

Jaebum opened his eyes as the other rolled onto his back. “I suppose so, but you’ll still be seeing me.” He said.

Jinyoung sat up. "I should get dressed." He swung out of bed and went to get up but fell back down on his ass. "Augh...."

Jaebum looked at him and snickered. “Sore?” He asked him, sitting up in the bed and tilting his head.

"Yeah a little." Jinyoung groaned and grinned. "I enjoyed it though." He tried to get up again and limped to his dresser.

Jaebum snapped his fingers and his own clothes were off of the floor and on his body again. “Do you need help?” Jaebum rolled his eyes playfully as he saw the other limp to his dresser.

"If you want to help that would be really nice." Jinyoung said and dug through his drawers

Jaebum got up and walked over to where he was, stopping him as he picked out top and bottoms for him. “Get over here, then.” He said, pulling him closer as he unfolded the clothes.

Jinyoung nodded and made his way over. "Thanks." He said softly

Jaebum put the shirt over the younger’s head, and then helped him get dressed with everyone else with a slight laugh.

Jinyoung smiled and straightened his shirt and moved to the bathroom to fix his hair that was still tousled from sleep

Jaebum sat back down on the desk chair in Jinyoung’s room, running a hand through his hair and leaving it like that. He smirked. Jinyoung was his and his only.

**THE END**


End file.
